


Envious

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Jesse was never the type to be jealous...at least...not till he noticed Hanzo hanging out with a certain Korean gamer a bit too often for his liking.





	Envious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Jesse didn’t mind that his boyfriend would hang out with others on base. In fact, he liked it. He enjoyed seeing Hanzo open up with others and not push people away like how he used to. However, what he didn’t like was how  _ much _ time he seemed to be spending with  _ one _ person in particular. Especially considering it seemed to cut into any time Jesse had to spend with his boyfriend and he seemed to be dedicating his time to this person more than the man he  _ should _ be in love with.

"Hey Hanzo," said Jesse, catching the man finally in their shared room as he had come back to retrieve his pager incase Winston had any missions. "Where ya been, hun? I am heading down to the shootin' range if you wanna join m-"

"No thank you, I am busy," interrupted Hanzo as he snatched up his bow. "I have already made plans with Hana today."

"Oh uh...okay, darlin'," said Jesse awkwardly, hearing that name for what seemed to be the millionth time now. He could feel the envy of Hana spending so much time with his boyfriend. "Well...how 'bout tomorrow? We could go out fer some of that sushi stuff ya like?"

"I already made plans with Hana tomorrow," he replied as he crossed his arms.

"Oh...uh...okay," stammered McCree. It seemed the man didn't even look at him the way he used to, his old cheerful, loving gaze that was only for him was distant and impatient now. "Well...uh...I guess ya two have yet fun then."

"Hai, we shall. I shall see you later, McCree," he said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

McCree sighed in frustration and threw his hat down before collapsing on the bed. What was going on? Why was Hanzo spending so much time with Hana and avoiding him it seemed? Had he grown bored of him? Jesse felt a pang in his heart at the thought of the Shimada leaving him. If that happened...Jesse didn't think he could survive having his heart shattered like that. He let his eyes fluttered closed, deciding to sleep on it for the moment.

\---

McCree slumped in his seat, watching as Hanzo grabbed the rest of his food, his plate filled with his favorites as normal, but he had Hana at his side. They were in deep conversation, Hanzo looking cheerful and amused. Normally that would be him, not her. He felt a stab of jealousy in his heart as the pair walked out of the cafe, Hanzo’s laughter reaching his ears as they went. He sighed, looking down at his barely touched food that was now cold. “You know, you really should be eating more if you vish to remain healthy, Jesse McCree,” said a voice, and he groaned.

“Here to lecture me on my health again, Angela? As if the cigars weren’t enough,” grumbled Jesse bitterly.

Angela sighed, taking a seat beside him. “You normally eat more zan zis, Jesse. Vhat is vrong?” she asked gently.

“It’s...nothing,” he lied, and she grew stern.

“Don’t you lie to me, Jesse. It is Hanzo, isn’t it?” she asked.

Was he really that see through? He wondered, before he replied, “Yeah...it’s Hanzo...he’s been with Hana so much recently and doesn’t spend any time with me anymore. He acts like he doesn’t want me around...what am I gonna do, Angela?” Her laughter filled the air, and he shot her a glare. “Angela-”

“Oh Jesse…” she laughed. “Relax...zer is nothing going on between zem.”

“How did you-”

“Jesse your body language and looks scream jealousy. Hana may or may not have gotten Hanzo hooked on a new video game she found, and he hasn’t been getting much sleep so he has been quite irritable lately,” she answered. “There is nothing going on zough. Relax.”

He did so immediately, feeling relieved as he learned of why Hanzo was being distant. It made sense, the bags under Hanzo’s eyes and his irritated, bitter attitude. How could he not realize his own boyfriend was sleep deprived? “Thank god...I thought...I thought he was gonna leave me…”

“Hanzo loves you, Jesse. He vould never leave you,” said Angela gently. “Now...if you could help me and get him to get some sleep it vould make my job much easier.”

“On it, Doc. Thanks again,” he said getting up and heading for the door.

“Jesse, vait you still haven’t really eaten!” she called after him, but he was already gone. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. “God help me…”

\---

He managed to catch him yet again in their shared room that night as he had come to change into some night clothes. “Hanzo,” said Jesse as soon as he saw him, rising from their bed.

“I’m busy,” said Hanzo, going to get his night clothes, but Jesse was quicker as he caught his hand.

“No,” he argued, a sternness in his voice. “Look at me, Hanzo.” Those sharp eyes turned to him. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t have ti-” 

Hanzo didn’t get to finish as he was yanked over and slammed into the bed, his breath forced from his lungs as his wrists were seized above his head. “Well I’m makin’ time,” snapped Jesse. “You aren’t runnin’ from me anymore, and I ain’t lettin’ you go.”

“Jesse McCree, what on earth-”

“Just shut up ‘n listen!” he shouted, silencing the stubborn Shimada. “Look...I love you, Han. I always have, you know that, but god dammit...the way you’ve been actin’ recently...do  _ you _ still love me?”

“Wh-What? Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Hanzo argued back, bewildered.

“You’ve been spendin’ no time with me, you are running around lookin’ like a zombie, and you have been pushin’ me away all over a damn video game,” he said sternly, and he received a guilty look. “Well it ain’t happenin’ tonight. You are mine. Do you understand?”

“But-”

“No buts,” he said, grabbing the man and lying down. “ _ Mine _ .”

Hanzo was stunned into silence. He was guilty, Jesse was right. He had been neglecting him. He was lucky that instead of leaving him, Jesse was taking care of him. He felt a happiness bloom in chest and he leaned over, kissing Jesse’s cheek. “I’m sorry…” he murmured.

“Ya better be…” he mumbled, seeming to relax. “I love you...always.”

“I love you too, Jesse.”


End file.
